


A Take Down With A Twist

by streakmad29



Series: Alexis G. Dinozzo [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Original Character(s), Pre-Series, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/streakmad29/pseuds/streakmad29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one is for linda who has commented on all the parts of this series. Hope it has everything you wanted.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Take Down With A Twist

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for linda who has commented on all the parts of this series. Hope it has everything you wanted.

Tobias Fornell should have known Dinozzo would mess up all his plans. Three years of surveillance on Mike Franks and it only took Tony a week to speed it up. Knowing that he would have to repeat the following meeting if Williams missed it, was the only reason he collected Danny on the way to Gibbs. "Did Tony say anything else?" Danny questioned Fornell as they drove. "Would you shut up," Fornell told him," I've told you everything i know. I swear i don't know which of you is worse." "Oh that's easy," Danny started," people always say Tony is the most annoying. I'm the one they say surprises them the most." "How about you try being quite before I decide shooting you is worth the paperwork," Fornell growled. 

Tobias didn't see Danny smirk out the window and mentally congratulate himself on pissing off his new boss. Arriving at a cute little house had Danny confused for a moment before Fornell told him Gibbs had bought it before Shannon died. "Gibbs must of really loved her," Danny said in reply, "This must have cost a small fortune." "Some people are worth it," Fornell huffed out. Danny nodded and then followed him inside. 

Seeing Tony sitting close to Gibbs had Fornell and Danny frowning. "Don't tell me you've fallen under Dinozzo's spell Gibbs,"Fornell questioned him,"Thought it would take more than a pretty face." "Tony was showing me pictures of my daughter," Gibbs replied,"Is that ok? Or would you like us to write up a request form next time?" "You both should be as far away from each other as possible,"Danny growled at Gibbs,"You could destroy Tony's family in a heart beat." "Danny stop," Tony begged,"Gibbs has promised that Lexi is mine. He just wants to know his daughter. Spend time with her, so she knows that he loves her. But Gibbs is a black ops specialist, his job is dangerous so I'm keeping custody of Lexi and Gibbs will come on holiday with us, shower her with gifts like you and Steve and leave me to clean up the messes. Now shut up, sit down and help me keep Lexi's biological father safe and well."

Danny sat down and nodded at Fornell to get the show on the road. "This is what we know about Franks," Fornell began,"He first came to our attention three years ago on a joint op. All my Angents had been hand picked by me due to some earlier problems with leaks. Out Director had asked for NCIS back up. Franks was the lead Agent, they gave us. So we briefed him snd his boys on our case. By the time we got to the base of the operation everything had been wiped out and the crew were gone. Franks was the only one who knew where we were going before we got there. Thanks to a fake take down we got our first bit of proof. Our plan was to come to you in the next couple of weeks and bring you into the mission as our inside man. Now I guess i have one less things to worry about."

"Well all i know is that Franks keeps me reminded that the people responsible for my family's deaths is still a free man, that if it was down to him, he'd have a bullet in the drug dealer's head," Gibbs revealed," I agree with him on that but there has to be a way to take down both the drug dealer and Franks. I'd love to kill the man who killed my girls but as Tony said i still have someone to live for. And she'll need me there to tell her about her mother and sister. I don't want her to get to know me in a jail cell." Tony smiled at Gibbs, proud to see the changes from the man he met earlier to the one now excited about a future with his daughter in it. "I've got your six," Fornell told him," I want no loose ends. When we nail Franks I want him defenceless and caught on the hop. He needs to know that Tony was here. Make it sound like you think he's crazy, that Shannon would never have kept something so big a secret. My hope is he comes after Tony and we take him that way." "Just make sure their safe Fornell," Gibbs warned him," If I'm going to keep myself alive, they better be to."


End file.
